Opostos
by Cora Felix
Summary: A mente é um fogo a ser aceso...


**Título**: Opostos

**Shipper:** Jacob e Victoria

**Classificação:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Jacob Black estaria preocupado em _me_ esquentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Opostos<strong>

**18 de Março de 2006**

A cidade de Forks estava como sempre estava: fria, chuvosa e quieta. Aproximadamente três mil moradores seguiam sua rotina diária, todos dentro de suas casas, tentando se esquivar da chuva incessante que estava sempre presente no cotidiano das pessoas.

Alguns poderiam achar que a cidade estava calma, mas os mais atentos conseguiram escutar o uivo triste e ao mesmo tempo assustador que cortou o ambiente passivo do local.

A alguns quilômetros de distância do centro, na floresta densa de Forks, havia um lobo de um tamanho anormalmente grande percorrendo o chão barrento entre as árvores. As patas cobertas por um pêlo marrom avermelhado batiam com força na terra, deixando as pegadas cada vez mais visíveis. Mas ele não se importava com isso no momento.

Jacob Black estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não se importava nem mesmo se algum habitante de Forks o visse correndo pela floresta. A ira percorria cada célula lupina de seu corpo e ele sentia a saliva encher sua boca.

"_Saiam dos meus pensamentos"._

Ele colocou em pauta quando escutou a voz de Embry lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido. A confusão de tons estava deixando Jacob ainda mais furioso, e no momento ele só desejava paz, mesmo que em seu íntimo ele soubesse que tal desejo era impossível de se concretizar.

Acelerou aos passos largos, como se por meio desse ato as vozes fossem sumir, e ele ficou aliviado quando elas diminuíram. Mas ele sabia que elas ainda estavam ali.

_Eles_ sempre estariam dentro de sua cabeça.

O lobo rosnou sem conseguir se conter, os pêlos grossos da nuca se ouriçando devido à raiva, a boca praticamente espumando. Ele tentou clarear seus pensamentos o máximo possível, não pensar em nada para que o restante da Wolfpack não descobrisse o motivo de sua raiva momentânea. Mas Jacob sabia que o controle de sua mente não duraria muito.

Um cheiro conhecido estava presente no ar, e o lobo estava tão fora de si que não se deu conta de imediato de quem era o dono do odor. Porém, depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguiu raciocinar melhor. A raiva aumentou quando percebeu que a maldita vampira ruiva havia deixado seu rastro pela floresta. O cheiro fétido impregnava o ambiente, a chuva fazendo com que o odor ficasse pior às suas narinas.

Ele estacou, as patas enfiando-se com facilidade no barro devido à força. Os olhos castanhos amendoados percorreram as árvores de um verde intenso com atenção. Ele sabia que ela estava por perto, e não precisaria que ela se movesse dentro da sua linha de visão, o cheiro peculiar dela estava mais forte naquele lugar da floresta.

Infelizmente as vozes que retumbavam na sua cabeça estavam o deixando louco, fazendo sua concentração diminuir. Sam Uley dera ordens concretas para que, qualquer um que achasse pistas do paradeiro da fria, falasse imediatamente com ele.

A raiva de Jacob estava em um nível tão alto, que ele ignorou as ordens do seu Alfa. Ele sabia que não ia conseguir deixar tudo omitido por um tempo, e para ser sincero com ele mesmo, ele precisava de um tempo para raciocinar sozinho.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele voltou à sua forma humana. As gotas grossas e geladas da chuva agora estavam batendo em sua pele morena, mas ainda assim não o incomodavam. A temperatura elevada servia justamente para isso, dar um fim a qualquer tipo de desconforto que um ser humano normal teria.

Com a mente livre, os pensamentos que o levaram diretamente à ira voltaram à tona em um milésimo de segundo.

Bella não poderia ter feito isso com ele. A garota que ele amava agora estava na companhia de uma vampira, sendo levada para algum lugar na Itália, para salvar a vida – se é que vampiros tinham vida – de uma pessoa que a abandonou meses atrás na mesmíssima floresta em que ele se encontrava.

Jacob fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. O cheiro da vampira ainda estava presente no local, e o nível do aroma lhe dizia que ela ainda estava por perto. Ele conseguia ouvir perfeitamente um rio cortando o lado leste da floresta, as gotas batendo nas folhas das árvores, seu próprio coração pulsando dentro de seu peito. Mas ela era silenciosa demais para ele a escutar.

Depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu a tolice que estava fazendo. Ele estava perto de uma vampira, em forma humana, e ainda não havia se perguntado se teria tempo de se transformar se ela resolvesse o confrontar.

Seus lábios carnudos se torceram, formando um sorriso desgostoso. Deu de ombros e começou a caminhar em direção ao rio. O barulho da água correndo sempre o deixava calmo, e aojulgar pelo tanto de vez que ele se esforçava para não se transformar, ele precisava de calma.

Jacob se agachou e enfiou as mãos enormes dentro da água gelada. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos nas pequenas ondas que se formavam no rio quando as gotas caíam sobre a água. Ele não se importava com a presença da vampira. Os frios já haviam lhe tomado o que mais amava, e acabado com sua vida. Qualquer coisa que ela lhe fizesse não seria diferente.

Mas ele sabia que ela estava perto.

Victoria olhava para o garoto atentamente, seus olhos vermelhos estavam cravados em cada pequeno movimento que o lobisomem fazia. Ela estava em cima de uma árvore, sua roupa estava suja de tanto correr pelo barro, mas estranhamente ela só estava levemente úmida. A copa da árvore protegia o corpo pálido, impedindo as gotas de caírem diretamente sobre ela. Os cabelos revoltosos estavam jogados displicentemente em volta do rosto perfeito esculpido em pedra.

E ela ainda estava imóvel, apenas o observando olhar fixamente para o rio. A curiosidade aumentava gradativamente à medida que os minutos se passavam. A mente rápida ainda não conseguia encontrar uma resposta para a pergunta que ela se fazia.

Por que ele não havia a confrontado ainda?

Victoria sabia que o lobisomem já tinha sentido o cheiro dela. O aroma nojento dele também estava impregnando o ambiente. Ela sabia que ele já estava ciente de sua presença.

O tom de desafio entrou nos sentidos da vampira, e antes que ela colocasse seus instintos de fuga para trabalhar, se deu conta de que havia pulado da árvore, ficando exatamente atrás dele, em uma distância de aproximadamente cinco metros.

Jacob achou que esse seria o momento ideal para parar de ignorar a presença da vampira. Ele fechou os olhos, trancando o maxilar forte. Não era possível que mesmo no meio de uma floresta, com chuva, ele não poderia ter alguns minutos de paz.

- Eu sei que você está aí.

Victoria permaneceu imóvel, mas alerta a cada movimento do corpo do lobisomem. Ela percebeu que as mãos dele se fecharam com força e se assustou, reconhecendo no gesto o perigo que estava correndo. Jacob se levantou lentamente, ainda de costas para ela. Os olhos vermelhos dela cravaram-se no corpo dele, percebendo que ele não tinha nenhum defeito, assim como sua espécie.

Ela nunca havia visto um lobisomem em forma humana, e ainda por cima nu. E depois de analisá-lo com cuidado, Victoria poderia dizer com certeza absoluta de que era equivocado achar que o lobisomem era um garoto.

Ele era enorme. A pele era morena, combinando com os tons de terra e madeira do ambiente em que se encontravam. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, assim como o restante do seu corpo. Ela nunca havia visto algo tão estranho em toda sua vida imortal, era algo tão... intrigante.

As mãos dele ainda permaneciam fechadas em punhos, e ele estava estático. Mesmo que ela tivesse um instinto de fuga e sobrevivência anormal até para vampiros, ela estava ignorando boa parte desse instinto quando se aproximou mais um passo.

A chuva agora caía em todo seu corpo, fazendo as roupasmolharem, assim como os cabelos ruivos, e foi nesse momento que Jacob Black se virou e fitou os olhos vermelhos com seus olhos castanhos amendoados.

Ambas as bocas se repuxaram em um rosnado, mas infelizmente Jacob não tinha nenhum medo da vampira selvagem que estava a sua frente. Ele tremia, e as gotas grossas caindo em seu corpo davam-lhe a sensação de que a pele estava esfriando, mesmo que ele soubesse que seria mais fácil sua temperatura ferver a água que escorria pelo seu corpo forte.

Victoria continuou olhando para o lobisomem, e não pôde conter seus olhos carmins quando eles desceram pelo restante do corpo dele, examinando cada centímetro que ela pôde antes de ele dar um passo a frente e assustá-la.

- Saia daqui.

A voz rouca dele a alertou, ela se surpreendeu quando seus olhos foram diretamente para a boca carnuda dele, fazendo a sua encher-se de veneno.

O cheiro de perigo a excitava, e já neutralizava o odor dele. Ela gostava daquele aroma. Ela sorriu, fazendo seus dentes branquíssimos e afiados aparecerem através dos lábios rosados e perfeitos.

Jacob engoliu em seco com esse gesto, ele queria ficar controlado, mas se a vampira continuasse com esses sinais de ironia, ele não conseguiria chegar ao seu objetivo.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, ignorando o que ele havia a mandado fazer. Seu sorriso ainda estava nos lábios e agora suas pernas davam passos para o lado, fazendo Jacob virar minimamente a cabeça para fitá-la.

- Vai me matar?

Foi a vez dos dentes brancos dele aparecerem, mas não em um sorriso, e sim em um gesto de ira. As mãos fecharam-se com mais força e o abdômen se contraiu. Ela sabia que ele estava quase se transformando.

O cérebro sobrenatural da vampira trabalhava com intensidade, organizando e contabilizando as chances que ela teria caso ele resolvesse atacá-la.

Ela estacou, percebendo que nunca teria uma oportunidade como aquela. Victoria sabia que mais lobisomens estavam a procurando, e sempre quando fugia, a Wolfpack estava unida tentando capturá-la.

Dessa vez não, ela tinha apenas um lobisomem em forma humana a sua frente, e isso nunca aconteceria novamente.

Mas havia dois problemas na situação inteira: ele parecia fazer de tudo para se controlar e não atacá-la, e ele estava nu.

Antes de ser vampira, Victoria era uma mulher, e infelizmente um ser sexual por sua natureza. E ela pretendia irritá-lo até que ele pulasse nela, a fim de matá-la. Ela só teria que matá-lo antes que isso acontecesse.

Ele ainda olhava para ela, e ela se surpreendeu quando ele respondeu sua pergunta.

- Não.

Ela não esperava por isso, e sua raiva só se intensificou quando ela ouviu a resposta sair da boca dele. Ela precisava que ele ficasse com raiva. Sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais do lobo, mas com cautela.

Ele acompanhava cada movimento dela. Ela estava perto o suficiente para seu braço pegá-la e machucá-la como ele estava querendo desde que ela entrara em seu campo de visão.

- Por que está calmo? Passando muito tempo com humanos?

Jacob rosnou. Ele conseguia entender a ironia através das palavras. Seu corpo tremeu, mas ele fechou os olhos, buscando o controle que estava se esvaindo de seus músculos.

- Saia daqui.

- Gostaria de saber o fascínio que todos os seres sobrenaturais daqui sentem por aquela humana sem potencial.

Antes que Jacob pudesse se controlar, sua mão grande e forte pegou o pescoço dela, assustando-a. Ela não esperava esse gesto, e ficou estática quando sentiu o aperto de advertência dele. Mesmo que sua força equiparasse à dele, ela estava em desvantagem.

- Eu disse para você sair de perto de mim.

O hálito quente do lobo bateu no rosto frio dela e ela franziu o nariz. O cheiro dele estava mais forte. A chuva estava deixando o ambiente frio, e mesmo que ela não sentisse as consequências do clima, poderia ver a pequena nuvem de fumaça sair do nariz dele quando ele respirava.

Jacob permaneceu imóvel. A pele fria da vampira estava machucando sua pele quente, como se o gelo conseguisse paralisar seus músculos. Os olhos amendoados estavam fixos nos olhos vermelhos, e ele respirava com dificuldade devido ao cheiro dela.

Ele desceu os olhos quando ela deu um sorriso mínimo, fitando sua boca rosada e carnuda. As orbes castanhas continuaram a passear pela pele branca de mármore, até chegar aos seios, que estava delineados pela blusa grudada na pele. O tecido era branco, e Jacob conseguia ver os contornos perfeitos dela.

No momento que sua boca salivou, ele percebeu que corria mais perigoso do que antes.

Victoria tinha certeza de que ele olhava seu corpo com outro intuito do que matá-la, e se surpreendeu quando não sentiu asco, e sim desejo.

Ela se aproximou mais um passo, ficando a centímetros dele. O coração forte do lobisomem se acelerou e ele rosnou. Ela não se afastou como deveria fazer caso isso acontecesse, mas foi puxada mais para perto dele. Como um imã, dois corpos diferentes em cada perspectiva, totalmente opostos um do outro.

Ele não se afastou, sua boca carnuda se abriu minimamente e ela passou os dedos gelados da sua mão direita no ombro dele lentamente, sentindo sua própria pele derreter à medida que a temperatura dele competia com a sua.

Quando ela percebeu que ele não iria atacá-la, ela terminou com a distância entre os dois, tocando levemente e com cautela sua boca carnuda com os lábios gelados.

Ele ficou estático, depois seu corpo foi percorrido por pequenos choques de raiva. A vampira estava o beijando, e Jacob não sabia o que fazer. Decidiu por continuar imóvel, esperando que ela se afastasse.

Mas Victoria não fez isso.

Ela se aproximou, pressionando seu corpo frio ao dele quente, ambos molhados. Os lábios fizeram um pouco mais de força e ele pôde sentir o tecido encharcado da blusa dela comprimindo seu peito.

Ele continuou estático. Ela decidiu ser mais ousada e fez o que estava curiosa em fazer desde que havia visto o lobisomem nu. Suas mãos correram pelos braços fortes e delineados dele, sentindo a textura macia de sua pele em febre, subindo até os ombros, chegando aos cabelosmolhados e puxando-os levemente.

Ele tremeu, e pela primeira vez ela não soube o motivo disso. Desistiu efoi se afastando aos poucos, preparando seu corpo para correr dele.

Jacob sentiu a pressão do corpo dela diminuir. O tecido da blusa encharcada roçou seu abdômen e os lábios se afastaram um pouco. Victoria retirou as mãos dos cabelos dele e tombou os braços ao lado do corpo, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro do lobisomem.

Ele a olhou. Os olhos vermelhos que ele tanto odiava estavam negros e pela primeira vez ela parecia um pouco perdida.

Ela, que ele tanto odiava, havia o beijado. Ela, que ele tanto odiava, estava a sua frente. Ela, que queria matar Bella. Ela, que ele perseguia incansavelmente a fim de matá-la.

Pensar em Bella fez o seu corpo ferver de ódio e Jacob percebeu que não era a morte que ele desejava da vampira, era outra coisa.

Antes que ela se afastasse, ele capturou sua boca fria novamente, desta vez com mais avidez do que antes. Ela cedeu rapidamente ao toque dele. Ela amoleceu no mesmo momento em que ele abria a boca para receber sua língua fria e macia.

Foi o momento mais estranho para ambos. As diferenças de temperaturas eram gritantes e os cheiros não eram agradáveis para os dois. Mas o desagradável ficava insignificante quando o desejo pelo corpo estava presente.

Jacob empurrou a vampira para uma árvore que estava perto e o choque do corpo duro dela fez o tronco tremer. Victoria não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela mesma. Antes só desejava a humana e lobisomens mortos, mas agora só queria uma única coisa: ele.

As línguas se encontraram, ambos se contraindo com o gosto, mas esse obstáculo foi vencido em apenas alguns minutos, quando os dois se acostumaram com os sabores e cheiros um do outro.

A partir desse momento, o que estavam fazendo ficou perigoso.

Com ele nu, foi fácil para Victoria sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo, as mãos voltaram a encontrar os músculos dos braços, descendo automaticamente pelo abdômen forte do lobisomem. Ela rosnou quando sentiu o que ele poderia proporcionar a ela e Jacob se excitou ao ouvi-la rosnar.

Sem pensar muito, suas mãos grandes acharam o tecido da blusa encharcada, puxando-o fortemente e rasgando-o até os seios ficarem cobertos apenas pela lingerie clara, que se destacava devido àpele quase translúcida.

Ele já sabia que ela conseguia sentir sua excitação, e esse era um fato que estava o incomodando. Ele queria excitar a vampira também, e queria que ela ficasse nua igual ele estava.

Ele pegou o tecido da calça e o rasgou com facilidade, como se o jeans fosse frágil tal qual o algodão delicado de sua blusa. Victoria colou seu corpo ainda mais ao dele, sentindo as mãos quentes dele percorreram sua cintura fina até chegar ao sutiã, que ele retirou em segundos.

Ele não precisou retirar a última peça de lingerie dela, ela fez o trabalho para ele, e ambos se fitaram nus. Os negros olhos dela estavam em chamas, um fogo parecido com o fogo que emanava do corpo dele.

Ela pulou em Jacob, encaixando-se em sua cintura, as pernas geladas da vampira o envolveram e ele agachou-se, colocando-a na relva molhada devido à chuva incessante e grossa.

Não tinham palavras, não tinham sentimentos, não tinham pensamentos, apenas um desejo fora do controle. E foi com esse desejo que ele a penetrou fortemente. As bocas de ambos se repuxaram em um rosnado, o membro duro e quente dele a queimando, o sexo frio dela fazendo-o gelar-se.

Opostos, mas que se mesclando e virando apenas um corpo, tornavam a mistura perfeita para levá-los à loucura.

Jacob afastou o quadril ligeiramente, para penetrá-la novamente, sentindo cada pedaço do corpo dela, cada pedaço que antes ele queria despedaçar.

Seu desejo não havia mudado no momento.

- Mais forte, lobo.

Esse foi o combustível para que ele perdesse o controle dos seus atos. Ele penetrou-a mais fortemente, arrancando um rosnado severo dela. Victoria puxou-o ainda mais para seu corpo, enquanto seus braços fortes envolviam o tronco gigantesco do lobisomem.

Uma necessidade sobrenatural fazia com que ela quisesse senti-lo por inteiro, cada célula lupina, cada toque quente, cada respiração abafada. Ela se virou, ficando por cima e puxando-o com facilidade. Os olhos negros da vampira fitaram os olhos marrons do lobisomem, um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos lábios carnudos dele, enquanto ela mordia o seu próprio ao senti-lo levantar o quadril.

- Forte?

Ela perguntou e as mãos anormalmente grandes dele apertaram com força a cintura dela, fazendo a pele queimar. Ele deu o aval, e Victoria começou a mexer o quadril quase com brutalidade. Ela tombou a cabeça, demonstrando-se entregue pelo desejo, pela luxúria, pelo ato selvagem que estavam vivendo.

Ele era grande, e seu membro era proporcional ao seu corpo. A sensação quente entre as pernas era algo novo para ela, e ela não conseguiu se conter quando seu próprio corpo se contraiu e a sensação inenarrável do orgasmo atingiu cada célula morta que ela possuía.

Jacob Black não demorou muito para derramar-se dentro dela, os músculos perfeitos contraindo-se quando o ápice tomou conta do seu corpo. Os olhos fecharam-se e o maxilar travou, as mãos apertaram com mais força o corpo de pedra dela.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles abriram os olhos, ambos se fitando. O vermelho começava a surgir gradualmente nos olhos da vampira novamente, enquanto a respiração abafada dele voltava ao normal.

Ela se levantou, ficando nua de frente para ele. Seus olhos poderosos percorreram o ambiente novamente, a chuva forte lavando a essência dele que escorria pela perna branca, retirando o cheiro de cachorro que impregnava a pele de mármore.

Ela pegou a lingerie, vestindo-a no corpo com velocidade. Era a única roupa que tinha, e se escapasse do momento viva, roubaria mais em alguma casa nos arredores de Forks, como sempre fazia.

Ele se levantou, o corpo forte e grande ficando um pouco assustador comparado ao corpo pequeno dela. Ele rosnou, percebendo o que havia feito.

Aquela vampira queria matar o amor da vida dele, caçaria Bella até conseguir seu objetivo, poderia até matar um dos Cullen para ter o que desejava. O sorriso dela o confirmou disso.

E Jacob Black teve dúvidas se a matava ou se a possuía novamente.

Victoria sabia que o lobisomem a perseguiria para sempre. Ela só não sabia no que a perseguição iria resultar. E gostaria de barganhar novamente com ele.

Gostaria muito.

- Rápido?

Perguntou ao rapaz que fechava as mãos em punho, fazendo a boca carnuda e convidativa se curvar para formar um sorriso malicioso.

- Muito rápido.

Sem pensar muito, começou a correr, no mesmo momento que escutou o estalo que ela mais temia, o som da transformação do lobisomem.

E correu mais, a excitação já presente em cada célula, seu corpo já querendo o corpo quente dele dentro do seu novamente.


End file.
